The Label
by kuncipintu
Summary: [Chanyeol, Baekhyun] Tentu saja itu hanya sebuah candaan. / Mereka bertemu, BERTEMAN, dan berpisah. / "Baekhyun, ya? Aku Chanyeol." / "Kau 'kan sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya...," / Ketika jarak sesungguhnya adalah sebuah gunting berlabelkan 'teman'. / typos! miss typos! contains shounen-ai, boys love, slash. / RnR, please? X3


**WARNING**

_Fic ini sama sekali BUKAN ficlet. Lebih baik reader-nim sekalian membaca fic ini di saat kalian punya waktu luang yang banyak dan tidak terburu-buru, karena saya sangat berharap kalian tidak melewatkan satu pun kalimat deskripsi. Please pay attention to them._

_Bukankah afeksi yang nyata selalu terselip di hal-hal kecil yang remeh? _:')

_Perhatikan setiap dialog yang ada, karena biasanya disana tersimpan hal-hal manis yang menyesakkan dengan caranya sendiri._

_Ps : it's better to read it in laptop or somewhere else where the italic format is showed up._

* * *

**.**

"Hahh~" Baekhyun mendesah sangat keras hingga suaranya dapat terdengar sampai ujung koridor sekolah yang sepi ini. Dengan wajah tidak senang, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya terangkat tinggi untuk memijat bahunya secara bergantian. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika terlambat lima menit akan membuatnya terpaksa berlutut di depan pintu kelas sambil mengangkat lengan selama dua jam pelajaran. Ini tidak adil!

Baekhyun mendengus keras ketika memikirkan seberapa tidak pentingnya hukuman seperti ini.

"Keluar dari kelas saya, Park Chanyeol! Sekarang!"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat suara menggelegar terdengar dari ruang di sebelah. Dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berada di koridor depan kelasnya, tentu saja suara apapun dari ruangan di sekitarnya dapat terdengar jelas. Apalagi kali ini bukan hanya sekedar percakapan biasa, melainkan sebuah teriakan. Pasti sang Guru tersebut sudah terlalu marah sampai-sampai mengeluarkan jeritan mengerikan seperti barusan.

Tak lama setelah kegaduhan sejenak di ruang kelas B—bukan kelas Baekhyun—barusan, sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan tinggi yang kelewat batas dan cengiran lima jari keluar dari kelas. Baekhyun sudah hampir membuka mulut untuk bertanya siapa yang baru saja kena marah, tapi pertanyaan itu langsung ditelannya lagi ketika melihat si pemuda tinggi itu duduk di atas lututnya dan mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi—persis seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain tertegun karena melihat ekspresi cerah yang bersinar dari wajah pemuda itu. Bukankah dia baru saja dihukum dan diteriaki oleh guru? Bagaimana bisa wajahnya masih seceria itu?

"Hai!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sebuah cengiran lebar ditujukan untuknya. "Aku?" bisik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk hidungnya dengan tampang ragu.

Si pemuda tinggi tadi mengangguk-angguk dengan sangat kencang—antusias. "Kenapa kau bisa dihukum juga?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Pertanyaan Si Tinggi itu kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian yang 'amat-sangat-mengesankan' dengan guru piket tadi pagi. Dengan raut bersungut-sungut, Baekhyun menjawab. "Terlambat lima menit."

"…dan harus bertahan dengan pose ini selama dua jam." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Si Tinggi tertawa pelan, giginya yang putih berbaris rapi dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Baekhyun untuk terus memerhatikan setiap tawa yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

"Yah, dunia memang tidak adil, Nak_._ Jadi biasakanlah…," celetuknya disertai gelengan-gelengan kepala kocak. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak mengulum senyum karena nada dan ekspresi Si Tinggi yang berlebihan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun membubuhkan senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ia merasa gembira tanpa alasan ketika pemuda di dekatnya itu membalas senyumnya juga.

"Baekhyun, ya?" Ia manggut-manggut. "Aku Chanyeol."

.

* * *

**.**

_**kuncipintu**_

"The Label**"**

.

* * *

"…**j**adi?"

"Jadi, ya, karena aku tidak suka dengan Lee-_seonsaengnim_, makanya aku tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Supaya aku dihukum di luar kelas dan tidak perlu mendengarnya mengoceh."

Baekhyun tergelak ketika mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Itu menjelaskan cengiran dan senyuman si pemuda saat ia dihukum keluar kelas.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan murid sepertimu, sungguh." Baekhyun mengusap sedikit genangan air di sudut matanya yang mulai muncul karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. "Wow. Aku tersanjung,"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa tanpa suara. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga berpikir kalau Lee-_seonsaengnim_ sedikit aneh." Celetuknya.

"Sedikit aneh?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tajam, dan terbentuk dengan begitu rapi, seolah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan begitu hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Memangnya bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku dia itu _freak_!" sahut Chanyeol menggebu, jelas sekali pemuda itu mempunyai dendam tersendiri pada objek pembicaraan mereka—Lee-_seonsaengnim_—itu. "Apa kau pernah mendengarnya berteriak?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Baru saja. Ketika ia mempermalukanmu dengan membentakmu di depan kelas."

"Uh… _yeah_… Mari lupakan _part_ yang itu," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum kikuk, Baekhyun jadi gemas melihatnya. "Karena yang ingin kubahas disini adalah; betapa dia terdengar begitu _hermaphrodite_ saat berteriak. Iuh~"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat kata terakhir diucapkan Chanyeol dengan gestur mengibaskan tangan dengan ekspresi yang sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk disertai tepukan tangan yang kencang—mengagumi setiap aksi Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan dendam pada guru piket.

"Sesungguhnya itu lebih terdengar seperti jeritan dibanding teriakan." Baekhyun membenarkan setelah tawanya berhenti.

"_I know, right_?" Chanyeol menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan wajah puas, seolah-olah persetujuan Baekhyun adalah hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Dia selalu berbicara dengan suara sok berwibawa padahal ia akan terdengar begitu 'perempuan' saat sudah emosi." Jelas Baekhyun lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau ia benar-benar setuju dengan pemuda itu.

"Karena itu aku senang sekali membuatnya berteriak-teriak frustasi." Seringai Chanyeol. "Kau harus dengar saat aku bilang aku tidak mengerjakan PR-ku dan dia akan mulai menjerit-jerit 'Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga~~!'"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Suara Park Chanyeol yang _husky_ berubah menjadi sangat cempreng ketika sedang menirukan suara guru mereka, dan itu adalah satu daya tarik tersendiri di mata Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol dapat membuatnya tertawa lepas bahkan di rentang waktu sepuluh menit sejak mereka berkenalan.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengulum senyum. Ia selalu senang menerima reaksi heboh jika leluconnya berhasil. Dan reaksi Baekhyun saat ini (dengan mata menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, gigi rapi yang terlihat jelas karena Baekhyun tertawa dengan khidmat, tulang pipi yang terlihat begitu jelas ditambah binar-binar menyilaukan di mata sipitnya, juga tepuk tangan yang seolah mengapresiasi ucapan Chanyeol) membuat Chanyeol jauh lebih senang lagi.

"Kau hebat sekali~" puji Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_Yeah_," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Seharusnya _hermaphrodite-seonsaengnim_ itu tersanjung karena aku mampu menirunya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk masih dengan senyum lebar melekat di wajahnya. "Jika ada penghargaan untuk itu, aku yakin kau yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan penghargaan apapun yang berkaitan dengan si Cempreng itu," Chanyeol berujar kurang ajar.

Mereka berdua lalu tergelak bersama, suara tawa memenuhi koridor yang begitu sepi. Sudah lupa akan hukuman yang mengharuskannya untuk berlutut dan mengangkat tangan, Baekhyun malah terduduk dengan tangan memegangi perut.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara Lee-_seonsaengnim_ yang cempreng ditambah teriakan wali kelas Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan tawa _non-stop_ Baekhyun.

"Apakah dihukum begitu menyenangkan bagi kalian?" Guru 'favorit' Chanyeol berucap penuh nada berwibawa. Namun bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah semakin menunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan senyum tertahannya. Walaupun tidak melihat ekspresi pemuda di sebelahnya, ia yakin Chanyeol saat ini sedang mencibir-cibir dan mengomel dalam hati. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Ada yang lucu, Byun Baekhyun?" Wali kelas Baekhyun, yang eksistensinya hampir terlupakan, menegur Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Bagi kebanyakan siswa, berada di posisi ini (dimarahi dua guru sekaligus di koridor sekolah yang sepi) tentunya akan menjadi trauma tersendiri sekaligus kenangan masa SMA yang paling buruk. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan trauma atau apapun karena ia sibuk memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak-gerak tanpa suara—mengomel.

"Karena ini baru pertama kalinya kau berkelakuan buruk, saya masih beri toleransi. Tapi jika sampai terulang lagi…," Wali kelas Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan pergi begitu saja dengan aura ancaman yang masih menguar.

"Kau beruntung, Nak Byun." Lee-_seonsaengnim_, yang masih berdiri di samping Chanyeol berkata. "Wali kelasmu masih berbaik hati padamu."

Pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih komat-kamit. "Sayangnya aku tidak berniat begitu terhadapmu, Park Chanyeol. Sebagai siswa tingkat akhir yang akan menjumpai ujian kelulusan, kau sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap sebagai contoh. Temui saya di ruang guru sepulang sekolah." Kemudian sosok guru itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak enak. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang tertawa terlalu kencang, Chanyeol tentu tidak harus mendapat tambahan hukuman.

"Err… Chanyeol…?"

"Kau dengar, 'kan? Dengar, 'kan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol memotong permintaan maaf Baekhyun—yang tampaknya akan sia-sia saja karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat marah.

"Dengar apa?"

"Jeritannya!" Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada yang tidak pantas disebut bisikan. "Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti perempuan. Dan caranya memanggilmu 'Nak Byun' dengan suara sok berwibawa, apa kau tidak merinding mendengarnya?" Chanyeol bercerita dengan ekspresi sedemikian rupa dan Baekhyun harus menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak lagi tertawa.

"…kau tahu? Kau adalah siswa paling kurang ajar yang pernah kukenal, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya bercanda (walaupun hal itu sebenarnya memang benar), dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan baik. "Wow. Kulihat kau senang sekali memujiku. Aku benar-benar tersanjung."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, dengan suara lebih lirih. "Yang itu tadi bukan pujian."

"Yah… aku sudah terlanjur menganggapnya begitu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bosan disini? Ayo kita ke kantin saja." Chanyeol bangkit. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun seharusnya menolak uluran tangan itu karena ia tidak seharusnya berperilaku buruk di saat _image_-nya sudah hampir rusak karena terlambat datang. Tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri menyambut tangan Chanyeol disertai senyuman tipis yang mengagumkan.

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun! Kembali ke sini!"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua, dan Chanyeol hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun sambil menariknya berlari.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Lee-_seonsaengnim_ tahu kita berniat melarikan diri. Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia _stalker_-ku!"

Bahkan hingga di saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak gagal membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelarian mereka.

.

* * *

.

_**I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls**_

_**I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished**_

_**.**_

* * *

**S**ejak hari Rabu saat itu, Baekhyun akan selalu membuat ulah di setiap pelajaran wali kelasnya dan membiarkan dirinya dihukum di luar kelas. Mengabaikan _image_ murid baik-baik yang seharusnya dijaga dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun malah akan kembali tergelak bersama Chanyeol di koridor sekolah yang sepi (tentu saja Chanyeol berhasil membolos di pelajaran Lee-_seonsaengnim_) dan langsung berlari kabur ketika ada guru yang menegur.

Baekhyun tahu itu salah.

Tapi melakukan kesalahan pun jadi terasa benar karena ia punya Chanyeol di sampingnya untuk menemaninya kabur.

Di bulan-bulan pertama, kantin selalu jadi tempat pelarian mereka. Baekhyun akan menyeruput jus jeruk dingin sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang sibuk 'meminum' _ramyeon_ instan favoritnya. Lalu, mereka akan mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal abstrak yang tidak menentu. Meloncat dari satu topik ke topik yang lainnya tanpa arah yang pasti. Dan setelah semua itu jadi kebiasaan, Lee-_seonsaengnim_ mulai sering memergoki mereka di kantin sehingga Chanyeol akan terus mengomel tentang kecurigaannya terhadap si guru yang bisa saja benar-benar merupakan _stalker_-nya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengusulkan untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi yang baru, dan Chanyeol menemukan tempat yang begitu strategis—atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah mereka tidak seperti atap-atap yang sering dihadirkan di drama romantis anak remaja, atap sekolah mereka sangat tidak terurus, bau, dan penuh kotoran di mana-mana. Baekhyun menarik lagi kalimatnya, dan bilang kalau sebaiknya mereka mencari tempat bolos lain yang lebih bersih dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Tapi hari ini—Rabu ini—Chanyeol langsung menggandeng lengan Baekhyun sesaat setelah dilihatnya pemuda mungil itu keluar dari ruang kelas. Baekhyun hanya menurut, tidak bermaksud untuk menolak sama sekali.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Chanyeol menariknya menaiki tangga ke lantai paling atas, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menemukan tempat sembunyi yang aman dan jarang dilewati guru-guru. Namun yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun sangka adalah—

"Ta-da~!"

—mereka berakhir di atap sekolah.

Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada bekas-bekas tanah, sarang laba-laba, atau sampah-sampah plastik yang bertebaran. Lantai yang dulu kusam sudah terlihat begitu bersih dan terlapisi sebuah karpet plastik hitam lebar yang tidak kalah bersih. Ada dua meja lipat kecil tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah, dan setelah semua ini, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau pemandangan dari atap sekolah mereka begitu indah.

"Ini keren sekali, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar memekik. Ia hampir saja melompat kegirangan kalau Chanyeol tidak mendahului langkahnya.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Ekspresi dan nada bicara Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu tengah puas akan dirinya sendiri.

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Kau melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku minta bantuan orang lain, tentu tempat ini tidak akan jadi tempat rahasia kita nantinya."

"…tapi, seluas ini? Sendirian?" mata Baekhyun menyapu seluruh sudut atap yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Yup." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempat.

"Kau seharusnya juga mengajakku untuk mengerjakan ini semua," geleng Baekhyun, sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"_No, no, no_… Kalau begitu, kejutan ini bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Ya, _'kan_?"

"Kejutan?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kejutan." Ulang Chanyeol. "Kau terkejut, _'kan_?"

"_Yeah_. Tapi kejutan dalam rangka apa?"

"Dalam rangka peresmian Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sebagai teman membolos bersama. _Yeah~_!" Chanyeol mengangkat gelas _wine_ imajinernya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk menahan senyum. Mengerti akan maksud Chanyeol, pemuda yang lebih kecil juga mengangkat tangannya yang kosong, menyatukan punggung jarinya dengan milik Chanyeol dan mereka bersama-sama menenggak 'minuman' mereka masing-masing.

"Ini _wine _ternikmat yang pernah kurasakan!" seru Chanyeol sambil memandang tangannya yang seolah-olah memegang gelas, masih melanjutkan sandiwara _toast_-nya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "_Wine_? Tadinya kupikir ini soda."

"Sebenarnya ini hanya susu putih yang kucampur dengan banyak gula." Sahut Chanyeol sekenanya.

Baekhyun tergelak, Chanyeol menyusul setelahnya. Dan disanalah mereka, di bawah guyuran sinar matahari pagi, dengan 'markas' resmi mereka, ditambah segelas _wine_-soda-susu fiktif, Baekhyun merasa dadanya begitu rapat dan hangat.

**.**

* * *

"**T**erima kasih atas ini, ya…," Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat nada bicaranya normal dan tidak terkesan canggung.

"Atas apa?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, di atas karpet hitam yang sedikit basah karena embun.

"Atas markas rahasia yang begitu nyaman ini." Baekhyun memamerkan giginya, matanya yang sipit kian menyipit tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi binar-binar di dalam sana.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Dalam. "Ini bahkan sudah terlewat tiga bulan. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, sebenarnya."

"Yah, tetap saja. Aku masih merasa tidak enak karena membiarkanmu membersihkan tempat seluas ini sendirian."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Chanyeol menyatukan tangannya di belakang kepala, dan menjadikannya bantal. "Yang penting adalah, bagaimana membuat tempat ini tetap sepi hingga tidak ada yang tahu atap kumuh ini sudah berubah menjadi keren."

"Selama tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita sering membolos di sini, kupikir semua akan aman-aman saja."

"Tenang saja. Rahasia ini hanya kau dan aku yang tahu," bisik Chanyeol sembari melayangkan pandangannya ke langit tak berawan yang dihiasi asap abu-abu kota Seoul.

"_Yeah_. Hanya aku dan kau." Ulang Baekhyun dengan nada setengah menggumam.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam demi kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tapi kita harus lebih hati-hati akan _stalker_-mu itu, Yeol." Chanyeol mengerjap, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"_Stalker_ yang man—ah! Si _hermaphrodite-seonsaengnim_ itu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangguk. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Tolonglah." Chanyeol memelas. "Jangan membahas orang lain sepertinya saat kita sedang bersama begini."

Baekhyun masih terkekeh.

**.**

* * *

**D**i Rabu ke-21, Baekhyun tidak berhasil mengeluarkan diri dari kelas karena gurunya mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Selama dua jam pelajaran itu, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke pintu kelas dan berkhayal seandainya ia memiliki kekuatan _teleportation_ seperti Kai si _lead-dancer_ EXO. Pasti akan menyenangkan, ia bisa pergi ke tempat dimanapun Chanyeol berada.

Ah, Chanyeol.

Apa pemuda itu sedang menunggunya? Apa Chanyeol akan marah karena Baekhyun tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau iya? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak akan mengajaknya bicara lagi setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan teman membolos yang baru dan melupakan Baekhyun?

Semua pemikiran tentang Chanyeol itu membuat perut Baekhyun terasa melilit.

Pada akhirnya, bel istirahat yang dinanti berbunyi dan Baekhyun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang hanya terisi seperlima dengan sumringah.

"Kau tidak datang." Nada kecewa Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun saat pemuda mungil itu sampai di atap. Baekhyun jadi merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

"_Yeah_," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin. Padahal ia sudah hampir menangis karena takut Chanyeol marah padanya. "Park-_saem_ dan ulangan dadakan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dihindari."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Biar bagaimanapun juga, kita 'kan tidak dapat begini terus selamanya."

Baekhyun tertegun. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat demi kalimat Chanyeol yang seolah menohoknya tepat di ulu hati. Apa Chanyeol bosan berteman dengannya?

"T-tapi aku tidak keberatan seperti ini selamanya," Baekhyun sadar suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit.

Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin menertawakan Baekhyun. "Tapi kita tak mungkin terus-terusan membolos, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku sudah cukup merasa buruk karena membuatmu membolos sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin suatu saat nanti kau jadi buronan para guru dan ada di _blacklist _mereka."

"Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi?" Baekhyun masih mencicit.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya yang mulus. "Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh."

Baekhyun berjengit karena panggilan itu dan Chanyeol seolah menyadarinya karena ia tertawa pelan.

"Maksudku, lebih baik kita bertemu di waktu yang baik dibandingkan harus membolos. Bukannya aku ingin berhenti berteman denganmu, demi Tuhan, memikirkannya pun tidak pernah."

Walau ia tidak yakin kapan mereka bisa bertemu selain di waktu sekolah, Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Dan dengan itu, mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan memperbincangkan menu baru yang seharusnya ada di kantin sekolah.

**.**

* * *

**D**an Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tidak hanya sekedar basa-basi saat kawannya itu bicara tentang 'waktu-baik-untuk-bertemu' karena disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di ambang pintu rumahnya hanya dengan mengenakan _jeans_ longgar tiga per empat dan kaus biru butut bertuliskan "Dumb & Dumber".

Seharusnya itu jadi hal yang normal—karena seperti itulah Baekhyun biasa berpakaian. Tapi untuk saat ini, semuanya jadi gawat karena Baekhyun sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berpenampilan super keren yang tubuhnya dibalut kaus hitam dengan jaket berwarna senada. Ditambah rambut hitamnya yang terlihat agak berbeda karena poni pendeknya dibentuk menjadi semacam jambul. Jangan lupakan cengiran familiar di bibirnya.

"_Hey_~" sebuah lambaian tangan. Dan jiwa Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke raganya.

"H-hai…," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya kaku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kaget."

"_Well_, uh, _yeah_…," Tiba-tiba saja tengkuk Baekhyun jadi terasa sangat gatal. "Ayo masuk."

"Dengan senang hati!" Chanyeol membuntuti Baekhyun dengan langkah riang yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

Baekhyun mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk dan langsung dituruti. Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Chanyeol. Di otaknya berputar-putar berbagai spekulasi tentang bagaimana Chanyeol tahu rumahnya karena seingatnya mereka tidak pernah bertukar nomor telepon apalagi alamat rumah sebelumnya—walaupun mereka bisa dibilang sudah sangat dekat. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sedikit—banyak, sebenarnya—khawatir akan penampilannya. Chanyeol ada di depannya, dan ia tidak punya persiapan dalam berpakaian sama sekali. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan ketika ia telah berdandan rapi dan malah mendapati Baekhyun dengan kaus butut begini, ya?

"Berani taruhan, kau pasti bingung dari mana aku tahu rumahmu." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan abstraknya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah melempar-lempar ponsel di genggamannya.

Si Tuan Rumah menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi, mencoba rileks dan bersikap biasa karena Chanyeol tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan penampilannya yang buruk.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Baekhyun. "Kau merayu petugas administrasi supaya bisa mengakses dataku, tapi rayuanmu tidak mempan jadi kau berjanji untuk mentraktirnya bakso-_kimchi_ di kantin dan menyelinap diam-diam saat ia sedang sibuk mengunyah."

Chanyeol menganga begitu lebar hingga Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa sepatunya bisa muat di situ.

"Wow. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mengenalku sebaik ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku punya bakat meramal?" candanya.

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol melebarkan mata antusias, seolah benar-benar percaya. "Tapi aku juga punya bakat yang sama."

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan dan Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Biar kuramal…," Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi. "Kau pasti baru bangun tidur siang." Tuding Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, yang tadinya sudah siap untuk mendengus geli jika Chanyeol gagal, berubah menjadi panik. Bertanya-tanya seberapa kacau penampilannya hingga Chanyeol berkata begitu. Refleks, jemari Baekhyun meraup wajahnya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa pelan. "Kau tahu… kau terlihat sedikit acak-acakan." Chanyeol memutar telapak tangannya mengitari kepala.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung meraba rambutnya dan baru sadar kalau asetnya yang satu itu sangat berantakan.

"Oh, _shit_." Sekarang Baekhyun baru mengerti betapa pentingnya bercermin sebelum menerima tamu. Pasti Chanyeol sudah gatal ingin tertawa sejak awal tadi—beruntung pemuda itu tidak melakukannya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu setampan ini sebelumnya," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara _husky_-nya.

"Oh, tentu saja." Baekhyun mendengus sarkastik, menganggap Chanyeol menyindirnya. "Terima kasih atas _pujian_mu."

"Aku serius, Baek." Chanyeol mengusapkan telapak tangan ke lututnya yang terbalut Levi's hitam. "Melihatmu tanpa seragam sekolah begini, kau terlihat jauh lebih manis dari biasanya."

"Hei! Tadi kau bilang 'tampan', bukan manis!" Baekhyun protes keras hingga pipinya memerah.

"Kau tampan, tapi manis juga." Chanyeo memamerkan gigi.

"Hentikan itu, Yeol. Kalau kau tidak menyukai penampilanku, aku akan langsung mandi dan menyisir rambut sekarang juga. Kau tidak perlu menyindirku terus-terusan."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara rendah. "Ide bagus. Kau tentu tidak ingin pergi jalan-jalan tanpa mandi, 'kan?"

Baekhyun baru hendak bangkit ketika kalimat Chanyeol tertangkap telinganya. "A-aku apa?"

"Kau," Chanyeol menunjuk hidung Baekhyun, sedikit menyentilnya. "Dan aku, akan pergi jalan-jalan."

"Oh, _great_." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, membiarkan umpatan tak terdengar keluar. Lalu berlari begitu saja ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengulum senyum.

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun merapikan kerah _hoodie_-nya sebelum mengenakan _sneaker_ kesayangannya dengan tergesa. Ia mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari lalu menyambar ponsel dan turun ke ruang tamu dengan setengah berlari.

Disana, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol berdiri menghadap dinding, mengamati foto keluarga Byun dengan sinar matahari pukul tiga menyirami ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu apik.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ruang tamunya bisa terlihat semenarik ini.

Satu deheman dan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Menelusuri penampilan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dari atas ke bawah seperti sebuah _scanner_.

"Wow."

Baekhyun mengernyit demi respon janggal itu. "_Yeah_, wow…," sahutnya.

Yang satu terkekeh. "Berangkat sekarang?"

"Berangkat kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan keluar rumah Baekhyun dengan gaya pongah, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar apapun seperti anak bebek yang bodoh.

"Oke. Jadi, yang kau lakukan saat ini termasuk dalam kategori penculikan, kau tahu?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan saat ia sudah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di kursi Aston Martin Chanyeol yang empuk (Baekhyun sempat heran bagaimana anak SMA seperti Chanyeol bisa mengendarai Aston Martin).

"Yup. Aku tahu,"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif. "Haruskah aku berteriak histeris?"

"Silakan. Tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika nanti kau dilemparkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Kau menyebalkan, tahu?"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, entah untuk keberapa kalinya siang ini. "Aku tahu."

"Kau ini ingin berlagak _cool _atau apa?" Baekhyun mendengus, kesal karena respon Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Duh, duh, duh. Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku keren, begitu?"

"Lupakan saja." Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan yang dimulainya sendiri dengan nada final. Tidak betah berlama-lama berdebat dengan Chanyeol yang (ia baru tahu) ternyata bisa semenyebalkan ini.

Tapi hari ini Chanyeol memang terlihat keren, _sih_.

Eh.

**.**

* * *

"**S**eharusnya aku tahu kau akan membawaku ke tempat semacam ini." Baekhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Melirik tajam ke beberapa orang yang bicara dengan suara terlalu keras.

"Sudah lima tahun aku tidak kesini. Aku sedikit rindu, kau tahu?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum lima jari kesayangan. Ada perasaan hangat dan nostalgia menyenangkan yang berputar-putar di dadanya.

"Yah, tapi yang ingin kesini 'kan kau,"

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin kesini?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Takut kalau jawabannya akan membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka jalan-jalan. Ia juga tidak membenci tempat ramai. Hanya saja, satu-satunya masalah adalah—

"—manusia seumuran kita seharusnya tidak pergi ke taman bermain, Yeol."

"Ah~" Chanyeol mengibaskan lengannya. "Bukannya tidak ada Undang-Undang yang melarang kita ke sini, ya?"

"Lagipula, taman bermain tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kok. Tidak ada salahnya untuk remaja seusia kita mencoba bermain-main disini untuk mengenyahkan bayangan menyebalkan Lee-_seonsaengnim_ untuk sementara…,"

Baekhyun menahan senyum geli. "Kau benar-benar dendam padanya, ya?"

"Ck." Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi aneh. Alisnya mengkerut-kerut dan bibirnya berkedut seperti hendak mengeluarkan umpatan tertahan. Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa. "Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar kata dendam. Guru itu doyan sekali menghukumku sejak kelas satu, tahu?"

"Yah, kau sendiri yang memang tidak mengerjakan PR." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, bermaksud mengakhiri perbincangan tentang guru mereka. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan risih jika harus terus menerus menggosipkan guru yang seharusnya dihormati.

"Yasudah, lupakan saja." Chanyeol mengatakan tepat seperti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dan pemuda itu sedikit takjub karenanya.

"Hei, apa disini ada yang jual es krim?" tanya Baekhyun iseng.

"Kau mau es krim?"

"Menurutmu mengapa aku bertanya, eh?" Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengaduh pelan sebelum menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya pergi.

"Aku tahu tempat es krim terbaik disini." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Lima tahun tidak kesini, dan kau masih ingat letak kedai es krim favoritmu?" tanya Baekhyun takjub, tanpa berniat melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

"Walau tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, aku tidak pikun-pikun amat, tahu?" Chanyeol cemberut, setengah meringis.

Baekhyun ikut meringis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Chanyeol punya itu, sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan melihat wajahnya. Mungkin karena Chanyeol punya otot muka yang lentur sehingga ia bisa mengeluarkan beribu macam ekspresi yang berbeda. Mungkin karena Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat semua yang ia katakan terasa lebih 'hidup' dengan ekspresi yang ia punya. Mungkin karena Chanyeol hanya terlihat _sedikit_ lebih keren sore ini. Atau mungkin juga karena hal lain yang Baekhyun tidak bisa perkirakan.

"Oke. Jadi dimana kedai es krimmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu, ya. Biarkan aku berpikir."

Baekhyun baru akan mengeluarkan dengusan lewat hidungnya ketika Chanyeol sudah kembali berjalan, dengan tangan Baekhyun masih dalam genggaman.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, setelah toko cokelat ini akan ada kios aksesoris dan kedai es krimku terletak tepat di sebelahnya—,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak begitu mengerti denah taman hiburan ini, jadi ia menuruti saja apa kata Chanyeol. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Chanyeol jika matanya tak bisa berhenti menikmati berbagai ekspresi Chanyeol yang selalu bergonta-ganti dan tidak pernah tidak menarik?

"—nah! Itu dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke suatu arah, membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena suara keras pemuda itu. Dan tersentak lagi untuk kedua kalinya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari, menarik Baekhyun bersamanya karena genggaman mereka belum terlepas.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, setelah lima tahun, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan es krim pisang susu favoritku lagi~" Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada dengan gerakan begitu dramatis. Baekhyun hampir memutar mata melihatnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan sehelai sapu tangan khayalan kepada Chanyeol dan mengikuti drama aneh pemuda itu dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Kalian berpisah untuk bertemu lagi. Bukan begitu?" Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam drama Chanyeol dan memulai dialog untuk mereka. Astaga.

"_Yeah_. Kau benar." Chanyeol menyerahkan lagi 'sapu tangan' Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan kernyitan alis. "Ayo!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya mendekati kedai kecil itu.

Kedai itu sederhana. Dengan bentuk yang biasa-biasa saja, dekorasi yang biasa-biasa saja, dan _display_ yang juga biasa. Di lemari-lemari kaca ber-refrigator, terdapat kotak-kotak mika besar yang di dalamnya berisi 'tumpukan' es krim beraneka warna dan rasa. Dalam sekali lihat, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak yang dipenuhi es krim berwarna merah muda dengan papan nama "_strawberry_" di depannya.

"_Jeogiyo~ ahjussi~_" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum sok akrab pada _ahjussi_ penjaga kedai.

"Kami pesan dua porsi, dua _scoop_ pisang susu dan dua _scoop_ stroberi. Oke?" Chanyeol menyatukan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan gaya centil yang aneh. Baekhyun diam-diam menahan keinginan untuk mendaratkan telapak tangannya di belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau memang suka begini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah si penjaga toko sudah pergi.

"Begini bagaimana?" Chanyeol bersandar pada salah satu rak sambil menunggu pesanannya.

"_Flirting_ pada _ahjussi-ahjussi_ yang ada di sekitarmu." Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membuka mulutnya saat mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, _kok_. Aku _flirting _pada setiap orang," candanya.

"Oh." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sekali. Entah mengapa ide bahwa Chanyeol senang menggoda setiap orang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hohoho. Astaga, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol meninju lengan Baekhyun pelan, membuat si empunya meringis antara sakit, kesal, dan senang karena semua itu hanya candaan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu." Celetukan Chanyeol di akhir membuat Baekhyun balas meninjunya.

"Siapa yang cemburu, dasar aneh." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit panas karena terpapar sinar matahari langsung. Diulangi, karena _sinar matahari_.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Aku hanya milikmu kok, sayang…," Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun. Membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk mengambil pesanan mereka dan membayar, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu es krimnya ke Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau nikmati es krim pisang susu yang super-duper enak ini, dan aku akan menikmati _strawberry cream_-mu."

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka _strawberry_?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik, berusaha mengabaikan rasa geli di perut dan dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah karena apa.

"Salahkan matamu yang sejak awal tidak bisa lepas dari yang _pink-pink_ disana itu," Chanyeol menunjuk rak yang berisi es krim _strawberry_. "Aku sampai khawatir kalau kau akan _drooling_ disana dan disini."

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak separah itu." Baekhyun menerima _cup_ es krimnya dengan wajah aneh menahan malu sebelum akhirnya ia sadar _cup_ miliknya tidak berisi es krim _strawberry_.

"_Ya_! Aku mau yang stroberi, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar bersuara lebih keras. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

"Kau mau ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan _cup_-nya. "Tidak boleh. Kau _'kan_ sudah sering memakan es krim yang seperti ini. Sekarang kau harus coba es krim pisang susu,"

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, bahunya sampai ikut bergetar karenanya.

"Wah, kau meremehkan es krim pisang susu, ya? Itu es krim kesukaanku dan rasanya jauh lebih enak dari _strawberry cream_, tahu?"

"Kalau ini es krim kesukaanmu, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memakannya? Biarkan yang itu untukku!" Baekhyun menggapai _cup_ es krim Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan Baekhyun langsung berhenti berusaha karena ia yakin ia hanya akan menyakiti harga dirinya jika memaksa untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku bosan dengan pisang susu, dan penasaran dengan _strawberry_-mu?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak beli _strawberry_ semua?"

"Karena jika ternyata _strawberry cream_-nya tidak seenak yang kukira, aku bisa meminta es krimmu dan kembali ke pisang susu kesayangan~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sekali, seolah-olah hal itu adalah ide terbaik yang pernah dia punya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tapi tidak membantah lagi.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Coba saja dulu." Chanyeol meraih sendok es krim Baekhyun, menyendokkan es krim pisang susunya dan menyuapkannya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulut tanpa bersuara. "Ini terlalu manis, tahu!"

"Memang." Chanyeol berujar santai. "Itu rahasia mengapa aku selalu terlihat manis."

"Oh, _yeah_. Tentu saja." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah manis, tapi kau bisa jauh lebih manis jika mengkonsumsi itu," tambah Chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun menikmati es krim pisang susu traktiran Chanyeol itu hingga _cup _-nya bersih tanpa protes lagi sekalipun (dengan diselingi beberapa sendok es krim _strawberry_ hasil curian dari _cup_ Chanyeol, tentu saja).

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**After that day**_

_**We always stuck together like the astro twins**_

_**You were me and I was you**_

_**.**_

* * *

"**T**erkadang aku menyesal mengapa aku tidak mengenalmu sejak dulu." Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan di atap sekolah yang tidak pernah ramai.

"He-em." Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya menerawang. "Aku juga begitu."

"Hei, jangan meng_-copy_ kata-kataku."

"Huh," Hanya sebuah dengusan yang keluar sebagai respon atas ucapan tidak penting Chanyeol. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat dada Baekhyun tidak merasakan angin dingin musim gugur.

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini?" Chanyeol mengambil kaleng minuman sodanya, bertanya kepada Baekhyun sebelum meminum Cola kesukaan kawan mungilnya itu.

"Biarpun aku jawab 'iya', aku tahu kau akan tetap datang ke rumah. Ya, 'kan?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan senyum. Ia senang akan fakta bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya, tetap datang ke rumah Baekhyun, maksudnya.

"Yah, kau tidak pernah melarangku untuk datang, _sih_…," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Tahu kalau sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa melarang Chanyeol untuk datang. Bagaimana ia bisa melarang jika ia sendiri menyukai momen-momen dimana ia membuka pintu dan mendapati cengiran bodoh Chanyeol menyambutnya?

"Karena aku sudah tahu, biarpun dilarang, kau masih akan tetap datang."

"Hehe. Begitulah aku,"

"_Yeah_, begitulah kau. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Lee_-seonsaengnim_? Ada perkembangan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba penasaran ingin bertanya.

"Ah!" Chanyeol menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, siap bercerita. "Aku sudah mengerjakan PR seperti yang kau sarankan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum antusias, senang karena Chanyeol mengikuti ucapannya. "Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Aku dihukum keluar kelas karena _hermaphrodite_-_seonsaengnim_ mengira itu hasil contekan."

Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan tawa melihat ekspresi memelas Chanyeol. "Astaga. Malang sekali nasibmu, _Kawan_~" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, mencoba menghibur pemuda itu tapi tawanya tidak juga mau berhenti.

"Oh, astaga. Baik sekali hatimu, Kawan. Turut bersedih saat aku tertimpa musibah." Chanyeol menyindir Baekhyun dengan nada tersinis yang ia punya. Tapi Baekhyun justru tertawa lebih keras.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengerjakan PR sekalipun sebelumnya, jadi beliau tidak percaya kalau kali ini kau benar-benar mengerjakannya."

"Yah, begitulah. Dasar guru aneh. Padahal dia yang selalu menyuruhku berubah, tapi ketika aku sudah mulai sedikit rajin, aku malah dituduh mencontek."

Chanyeol cemberut, setengah meringis. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah terbiasa akan ekspresi Chanyeol yang bermacam-macam dan dengan sangat mudah berubah-ubah. Tapi tetap saja rasa geli di perutnya tidak mau hilang setiap kali Baekhyun mengamati inci-inci wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ada seseorang yang kau taksir saat ini, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Mengobrol dengan Chanyeol memang selalu _random_. Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol akan hal-hal berat dan serius, yang mereka lakukan hanya melompat dari topik tidak penting ke topik lain yang jauh lebih tidak penting. Begitu terus hingga mereka lelah berbicara dan hanya akan mengejek dan menertawakan lelucon aneh mereka sendiri—Baekhyun suka bagaimana Chanyeol dapat mengimbangi selera humornya.

Dan, yah, harusnya pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan hanya menjadi satu dari sekian ribu ucapan _random_. Tapi Baekhyun merasa janggal dengan kalimat itu, dan untuk sebentar—sebentar saja—ada hawa canggung menguar di udara.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai?" Baekhyun balas bertanya dan sukses membuat kerutan di sudut kening Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah jadi kau yang bertanya?"

"Oh, _please_. Setengah tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Makanya kau bertanya begitu kepadaku, _'kan_?" Nada suara Baekhyun sedikit mengecil sekalipun kalimatnya keluar dengan lancar. Pelan-pelan ia berusaha mengusir desir-desir tidak nyaman yang mengusik.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau bisa meramal." Chanyeol menepuk kening sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Kemampuanku sudah jauh berkembang." Baekhyun ikut terkekeh pelan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya masih mengiangkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan kalimat balasannya barusan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sayangnya tinggimu tidak melakukan hal yang sama," Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya membentuk garis imajiner di bawah dagu, tepat dimana batas tinggi Baekhyun berada (percayalah, Chanyeol benar-benar mengetahuinya dengan pasti saking seringnya mereka berjalan beriringan).

"Sialan! Park Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun melemparkan kaleng sodanya yang kosong ke kepala Chanyeol tanpa tenaga berlebihan, memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Chanyeol tertawa. Menikmati ekspresi cemberut Baekhyun yang disertai separuh ringisan kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Manis…," Chanyeol tergelak, kemudian merangkul bahu Baekhyun akrab.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sibuk menikmati hangat matahari yang menghujani pipi merah mudanya. Namun sebelah lengannya bergerak, balas merengkuh bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menegang sesaat sebelum senyuman miring yang jahil tercetak di wajahnya.

"Siapa, Yeol? Siapa?" Baekhyun berusaha terlihat antusias namun sebagian dari dirinya mengharapkan Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ummm…," Chanyeol mengelus-elus dagunya, berlagak sedang berpikir keras. Dan jantung Baekhyun berdegup di atas batas normal. "…kau."

Hening.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada suara angin yang menghantam rambut Baekhyun dan membuat kaleng soda kosong mereka bergoyang-goyang. Semuanya terlihat abu-abu, semuanya kecuali senyum kelewat lebar di bibir Chanyeol.

"Uh, _yeah_." Baekhyun membenarkan ekspresinya, memelankan detak jantungnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang miring. "Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu, sayang~"

Chanyeol sedikit berjengit dengan mata melebar, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"Baguslah." Ekspresi Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Kita bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Ya. Selama-lamanya," sahut Baekhyun, hanyut dalam ucapan konyol Chanyeol.

Lalu selanjutnya, di bawah matahari yang menyengat kulit, di atap sekolah, dengan tangan saling merengkuh, mereka berdua tergelak bersama. Membiarkan dua kaleng soda kosong bergoyang-goyang tanpa suara. _Tentu saja yang tadi itu hanya candaan_.

**.**

* * *

"**A**ku heran kenapa Lee-_seonsaengnim_ tidak pernah memberi tugas dengan soal yang sama untuk setiap kelas," Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya bolak-balik di ranjang Baekhyun yang berlapis sprei biru tua.

"Tentu saja untuk mencegah manusia sebangsa dirimu," sahut Baekhyun dari lantai. Pemuda mungil itu sedang duduk khidmat dengan beberapa buku Matematika berserak di depannya.

"Manusia sebangsa… ku?" Chanyeol mendekat ke pinggir ranjang, mendekati Baekhyun. Dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Chanyeol setengah mendesis tapi Baekhyun tahu pemuda itu tidak benar-benar tersinggung.

"Ya manusia-manusia yang doyan menyontek PR dari teman kelas sebelah," Baekhyun berujar santai, berniat menyindir Chanyeol habis-habisan. Tapi respon yang dia dapat adalah tawa nyaris terpingkal milik Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik, ya?"

Baekhyun merasa ia harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding beberapa kali.

"Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau berniat menabrakkan kepalamu ini ke dinding." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak kirinya di atas kepala Baekhyun, mengguncang-guncangnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ditepis oleh si empunya kepala.

Sambil memperbaiki surai _brunette_-nya yang agak berantakan, Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk menarik kaki Chanyeol hingga yang bersangkutan hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Kenapa tarik-tarik, _sih_?"

"Cepat kerjakan ini. Kau niat belajar atau tidak, _sih_?" Baekhyun menyodorkan buku tugas Matematika Chanyeol yang masih putih bersih dari halaman pertama—sepertinya si Bodoh itu tidak bercanda ketika ia bilang tidak pernah mengerjakan PR dari Lee-_seonsaengnim_, pantas saja ia jadi buronan.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng polos. Membiarkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang sudah agak memanjang berayun-ayun di sekitar dahi dan telinga.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Lalu, kau hanya mau numpang makan dan tidur siang, begitu?"

"Hehe. Masakan _eomma_-mu enak _sih_… ranjangmu juga empuk," Chanyeol memperbaiki posisinya, tengkurap di atas ranjang dengan wajah menghadap Baekhyun. "Tapi alasan utamanya ya, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membukakan pintu jika kau datang."

"_Ya_! Jahat sekali~" Chanyeol cemberut, dengan gigi terlihat sehingga seperti setengah meringis.

"Memang."

Chanyeol mendecak, mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut sebelum turun dari ranjang dan duduk di seberang kawannya. "Oke, oke… Aku belajar."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Lebar dan manis. Chanyeol, membuka lembar pertama buku tugasnya dengan sedikit mengintip reaksi Baekhyun, dan ikut tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

**.**

* * *

"**K**au pernah menyukai seseorang, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku pelajaran. Ini baru sepuluh menit pertama, dan Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya mengobrol macam-macam karena tidak betah.

"Tentu saja,"

"Siapa?" Punggung dan bahu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegak.

"Taeyeon." Sahutnya santai.

"Aish—! Bukan yang seperti itu!" Chanyeol menggeram jengkel. "Maksudku, siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka SNSD? Jadi, selain SNSD, apa ada?"

Baekhyun terdiam, berpikir. "…mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jawaban yang memuaskan, Baek." Chanyeol memutar bola mata.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Jika kau ingin curhat soal orang yang kau sukai, cerita saja, Yeol. Kau tidak perlu _opening_ dengan menanyakan orang yang kusuka."

"Jadi, kau akan mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kita _'kan_ teman." Baekhyun menjawab terlalu cepat, seolah-olah ia sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol soal gadis yang disukanya.

"Engg… ini soal…," Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jemari terlilit satu sama lain. Untuk suatu alasan tertentu, jantung Baekhyun berdegup setingkat lebih cepat. "…soal Yoona. Kau tahu _'kan_ SNSD akan mengadakan _fanmeeting_ di Myeong-dong? Menurutmu haruskah aku datang kesana dan membolos pelajaran Lee_-seonsaeng_?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"…apa?" Yang dibentak mengangkat sebelah alisnya sepolos mungkin. "Aku suka Yoona, dan hal itu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu sejak berhari-hari lalu. Aku butuh saranmu, Baekhyun sayang… Bukan bentakan yang mirip jeritan Lee-_seonsaeng_."

"Ah, kepalaku sakit." Baekhyun memijat keningnya, berlagak pusing dengan semua tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa lega. Yoona, ya? Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka SNSD?

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mengapa kau harus bertanya? Bukankah biasanya kau senang jika bisa menghindari pelajaran Lee-_seonsangnim_?" Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya ditemani perasaan lega luar biasa.

"Yah, _'kan_ kau pernah bilang aku tidak boleh membolos lagi."

"Seperti kau menurutinya saja," cibir Baekhyun.

"Hei! Aku sudah tidak pernah membolos dua bulan terakhir ini! Duh, hargailah usahaku, Baek. Aku nyaris mati sesak napas karena harus seruangan dengan Lee-_seonsaeng_. Jika bukan kau yang menyuruh, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"…'jika bukan _aku_ yang menyuruh'? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menyuruh?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, masih mencoba memecahkan soal nomor lima yang sudah menghabiskan satu halaman buku tulisnya.

"Teman-temanku yang lain tidak pernah melakukannya sepertimu."

"Tidak pernah menegurmu, maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Mereka menegurku, hanya saja mereka tidak mengancam akan melemparku dengan sepatu, Baek…,"

Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak merasa gembira karena Chanyeol mendengarkan sarannya, mendengarkannya.

"Yah, aku _'kan_ teman yang baik untukmu, Chanyeollie~"

"Jadi, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu?" kejar Chanyeol cepat.

"…bagaimana, ya?" Baekhyun mengulum senyum dan melayangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar (yang sudah dipasangi tempelan bintang-bintang oleh Chanyeol—pemuda itu yang memaksa).

"Aku ini temanmu atau bukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar perubahan nada suara Chanyeol. "Tentu saja kau temanku. Jangan marah begitu, _deh_. Kau temanku yang terbaik, pokoknya."

Baekhyun mengatakannya agar Chanyeol merasa lega. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menangkap ekspresi itu di wajah lawan bicaranya. Biasanya Baekhyun dapat memahami Chanyeol seperti membaca buku yang terbuka, tapi kali ini ekspresi Chanyeol tidak tertebak. Yang dapat Baekhyun mengerti dari wajah Chanyeol hanya kecewa, dan sedikit sendu.

Mungkin Yoona SNSD memang benar-benar membuat Chanyeol galau. Mungkin.

**.**

* * *

**.**

…_**the friend label is label that I got to hate…**_

**.**

* * *

"**B**aekhyun cintaku, sayangku, belahan jiwaku~~" Yang dipanggil menegang di bangkunya, mengabaikan kikikan tertahan kawan-kawannya yang selalu bilang jika interaksinya dengan Chanyeol begitu unik. ("Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan, tahu? Dan lagi, sepertinya kepribadian kalian sangat cocok," Jongdae berujar di suatu hari.) ("Aku tidak akan kaget jika kau bilang kalian berpacaran,"—Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung dengan alis terangkat-angkat.)

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, wahai Pemuja Yoona." Tegur Baekhyun dengan nada datar saat Chanyeol—tanpa disuruh—telah memasuki kelas dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Loh? Memang kenapa?"

"Nanti orang-orang akan mengira kalau kita benar-benar berpacaran," terang Baekhyun sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Eh? Aku _sih_ tidak keberatan dengan itu, aku memang menyayangimu, kok." Chanyeol menyelipkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Lagipula, siapa _sih_ yang keberatan jika digosipkan pacaran dengan orang sepertimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Ada yang menggeliat di perutnya seperti ratusan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan di dalam sana namun pada saat yang sama sesuatu yang kasat mata menusuk paru-parunya—membuat Baekhyun menahan napas sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya agak keras.

"Ya, ya, ya…, Aku menyayangimu juga." Jawab Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menahan sebuah senyum. "Aku tahu itu, wahai Pemuja Taeyeon."

"_Mwoya_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, setengah mencibir.

"Balasan karena kau memanggilku 'Pemuja Yoona', kurasa." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau _'kan_ memang memuja Yoona."

"Tidak, Baek." Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Aku memujamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, untuk sesaat ia sempat merasakan jantungnya berdetak karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang begitu serius saat mengucapkannya. Lima detik kemudian, tawa Chanyeol yang biasanya keluar ketika ia bercanda tidak kunjung terdengar.

"Ehm," Baekhyun baru merasakan betapa pentingnya sebuah deheman di saat-saat canggung. "Kau akan menampilkan apa di acara perpisahan nanti?"

Chanyeol memutar mata, mungkin berpikir tentang betapa luwesnya Baekhyun dalam mengalihkan topik. Ada kabut-kabut tipis di mata Chanyeol saat ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun sengaja mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, dengan sedikit tidak rela mengikuti topik Baekhyun. "Mau tampil bersamaku dan membuat duet _performance _terhebat sepanjang sejarah?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Terhebat? Sepanjang sejarah?"

"_Yeah_, kau _'kan_ pintar menyanyi—eh, sangat pintar menyanyi, maksudku. Dan kupikir permainan gitarku tidak buruk juga." Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya, sebuah isyarat manis agar Baekhyun setuju.

"Kenapa tidak? Selama kau tidak menari saja," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan, ya, kupikir siapapun yang berduet denganmu akan menghasilkan duet terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kuat. Sebuah senyum yang kelewat lebar terpampang di wajahnya, mengirimkan desir-desir halus di kulit pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja diam. Tatapannya menerawang dan itu membuat Baekhyun dapat dengan leluasa mengamati wajah Chanyeol—yang akhir-akhir ini variasi ekspresinya semakin berkurang.

"Padahal selama dua tahun terakhir, aku selalu merasa waktuku di sekolah ini berjalan sangat lambat." Chanyeol menggumam, cukup keras untuk didengar Baekhyun. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini waktu berjalan sangat cepat, ya?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap papan tulis kelas (yang penuh berisi coretan tidak jelas dari Jongdae) saat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita dihukum bersama di koridor," Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh di bagian akhir, mungkin menertawai pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang elit. "Dan sekarang kita sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir, bahkan pesta perpisahan."

"Hn." Baekhyun hanya menggumam pelan. Sesuatu menekan dadanya hingga sesak karena ucapan Chanyeol seolah menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menikmati waktu-waktu menyenangkan di atap sekolah lagi. "Sedikit menyedihkan, ya?"

"Apa berpisah denganku sedikit menyedihkan untukmu?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia sekarang sudah bersedih bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berpisah dengannya.

"Sebenarnya 'sangat', Yeol. Sangat menyedihkan."

"Pastikan kau akan selalu memajang fotoku di kamar barumu nanti di New York."

Lagi, Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berada beribu-ribu kilometer dari tempatnya sekarang. Dari atap sekolah dan kedai es krim favoritnya. Dari sisi Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Baekhyun berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Kita tidak pernah punya foto kenangan satu pun."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu cepat, seperti tersentak. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu bersiaplah sore ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kita akan berkencan~" Chanyeol mengusak surai _brunette_ Baekhyun hingga benda itu acak-acakan sebelum ia bangkit dari kursi—bersamaan dengan bel masuk kelas.

"Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. _Hermaphrodite-seonsaengnim_ pasti sudah menunggu," cengirnya jenaka.

"_Babo_." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan gerak lambat, membiarkan kulitnya bergesekan dengan milik Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Senyum Baekhyun tak menghilang hingga akhir pelajaran. Rasanya menunggu sore hari akan terasa sangat lama.

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun bersiap sejak setelah makan siang. Ia menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam di depan cermin hanya untuk memastikan tepat atau tidak kemiringan rambutnya. Ponsel merahnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di ranjang bergetar panjang.

Tanpa perlu diangkat pun, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Ia melirik cermin sekali lagi, memastikan _eyeliner_-nya tidak keluar dari garis, lalu merapikan _hoodie_ abu-abunya sebelum menyambar ponsel dan turun ke ruang tamu dengan setengah berlari.

Disana, ia mendapati Chanyeol telah duduk manis dengan arah pandangan ke ujung tangga. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menyirami sosoknya seperti waktu pertama (karena di luar agak mendung), tapi Chanyeol masih bersinar.

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya seiring menipisnya jarak antara mereka berdua, diam-diam menunggu satu kata yang biasa diucapkan Chanyeol tiap kali mereka pergi bersama.

"…wow,"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "_Yeah_, wow."

"Tebak kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, jahil.

"Err… ke Bulan, mungkin?" Baekhyun tahu candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi Chanyeol tertawa, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa rapat.

"Aku berharap aku benar-benar bisa kesana bersamamu," gumam Chanyeol sambil bangkit. Mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ke luar rumah. "Mungkin aku harus mengganti cita-citaku, aku akan jadi astronot sehingga bisa mengajakmu piknik ke Bulan suatu saat nanti,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin kau harus."

"Tapi serius, Baek. Aku baru saja dapat ide cemerlang tentang kemana tujuan kita dan apa yang akan kita lakukan."

"Begitukah? Aku mendengarkan…," Baekhyun menarik ujung _hoodie_-nya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan memberi tahukannya padamu." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya—bukan sisi menyetir—membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan (seperti yang pemuda itu biasa lakukan di mobilnya) menaikkan kakinya ke atas _dashboard_.

"Apa-apaan?!" protes Baekhyun tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena Chanyeol telah terlebih dulu menutup pintunya, tapi pemuda itu tetap terkekeh-kekeh sampai ia juga masuk ke mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana di mobil tidak pernah canggung (mengingat mereka bahkan tidak melakukannya saat pertama bertemu). Chanyeol memutar "Dang Dang Dang" dengan suara keras dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyanyikan bagian rap-nya dengan _beat_ awut-awutan (dan kaki masih setia di atas _dashboard_). Tanpa protes karena rap Baekhyun yang kelewat 'rapi', Chanyeol ikut menggoyangkan kepala dan mengetukkan jemarinya ke kemudi. Suara apapun, selama itu berasal dari Baekhyun, akan selalu merdu untuk didengar.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak hafal lagunya?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, mengacaukan konsentrasi pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Setelah sukses membelokkan mobilnya dengan mulus, Chanyeol menyeringai makin lebar ke arah Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya, Aston Martin hitam itu meluncur mulus, dipenuhi suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bersahut-sahutan dengan volume yang tidak rendah.

"Itu adalah duet terburuk yang pernah kulakukan dengan manusia." Celetuk Chanyeol saat lagunya habis.

"Memang kau pernah berduet dengan bukan manusia?" tanya Baekhyun geli.

"Dulu waktu aku masih SMP, aku pernah menarikan _Sorry Sorry_ dengan Yoona,"

"Yoona?"

"Ferret peliharaanku," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ck," Baekhyun mengusap keningnya. "Dasar Pemuja Yoona."

"Aku masih kecil waktu itu, Baek. Aku belum tahu kalau ada manusia yang lebih keren dari Yoona." Chanyeol memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku belum tahu kalau ada kau,"

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan.

Baekhyun melongok keluar jendela di samping Chanyeol, membuat leher sisi kirinya merasakan napas Chanyeol yang agak kasar.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" tanyanya setelah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Karena itu," Chanyeol menunjuk keluar, ke arah kios es krim kecil yang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan tanpa bangunan lain di samping kanan-kirinya.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari mobil menuju kios kecil di seberang sana.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, mencari objek-objek di luar sana yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Langit yang tertutupi awan kelabu, dan matahari yang mengintip malu-malu. Pohon-pohon trembesi yang daunnya menari-nari berjajar di sepanjang jalan.

Kursi taman reyot yang sudah hampir ambruk. Lampu jalan yang sudah menyala padahal ini masih siang.

_Dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol yang masih mengilap walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia timpa dengan kakinya.

Jongdae di pinggir jalan dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan—hei, apakah itu Minseok-_sunbaenim_ yang ada di sampingnya?

Atap kios es krim yang warnanya sudah agak pudar. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kios dengan Levi's hitam dipadu kaus biru tua dengan tulisan "Yes, I Am Dumb" (Baekhyun bersumpah, Chanyeol jadi terlihat jauh lebih bodoh dari biasanya dengan baju itu) yang ujung lengannya sedikit digulung. Surai hitamnya yang mengkilat dibawah langit mendung, helai-helai rambut panjang di sisi telinganya yang melambai karena ditiup angin. Cengiran khas Chanyeol yang selalu membentuk lengkung sempurna.

Tepat saat itu, punggung tegap Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik. Chanyeol berlari kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, membalas senyum Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. Menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata.

Baekhyun sempat lupa bernapas sejenak.

"_Hey_, Baek," Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya, mengulum senyum yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Apa kau punya uang kecil?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terkejut.

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun membuang _cup_ es krimnya setelah mobil Chanyeol berhenti di pinggiran jalan dekat Sungai Han.

"_Ya_. Warga negara seperti apa kau ini, Baek? Jangan buah sampah sembarangan!" tegur Chanyeol tepat di saat ia meletakkan _cup_ kosongnya di dekat ban mobil, di pinggir jalan.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan barusan apa?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ini namanya _meletakkan_ sampah sembarangan, bukan membuangnya." Chanyeol menyeringai miring, meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk digamit dan menyeret pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke tepian sungai.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, takjub akan bagaimana Chanyeol dapat berpikir begitu berbeda. Aneh, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Kita mau apa disini?"

"Membuat kenangan," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Walaupun setiap momen pasti akan terkenang, tapi kupikir kita butuh bukti nyata." Ia mengacungkan kamera polaroid silver yang terlihat masih baru. "Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah suka memfoto diri sendiri. Tapi karena ini spesial…,"

"Apa yang spesial?"

"Aku." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan percaya diri. Baekhyun hampir mendengus. "Kau. Kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak pudar hingga Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti. Menyusuri tepian sungai Han sambil menghirup angin berhawa hujan yang berhembus lembut.

"Apa kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan begini saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sedikit melirik pada tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Iya, sampai kita menemukan objek menarik."

"Objek untuk dijahili, maksudmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Oh, _you know me so well_, Baek~" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, setengah tertawa, setengah meringis, setengah menyeringai. Bukankah Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol selalu punya ekspresi yang tidak dimiliki orang lain?

Baekhyun tidak protes apalagi menolak. Ia membiarkan saja Chanyeol membawanya mengelilingi sungai Han yang ramai.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa tangan Chanyeol merambat turun dan meraih jemari Baekhyun. Memeluknya dengan jemarinya sendiri, dan tidak lepas sampai akhir.

**.**

* * *

**R**ottenmeier.

Chanyeol pernah bilang ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun kesana, Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun pasti akan suka.

Dan, tentu saja, Chanyeol menebaknya dengan sangat baik.

Baekhyun melihat menu yang tertera dengan mata berbinar. _Milkshake, shortcake, pancake, cocktail, ice cream, waffle, pudding_… Sebagian besar dari menu berbahan dasar _strawberry_ dan Baekhyun merasa ia ingin memesan semuanya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa pasti Chanyeol yang akan membayar.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengalah pada dirinya sendiri dan memesan _shortcake_ dengan es krim. Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menambah pesanannya (yang semula hanya es krim pisang-cokelat) menjadi es krim pisang-cokelat _plus_ _strawberry pancake, plus strawberry pudding, plus _tiga _scoop_ es krim stroberi.

"Semua yang stroberi itu untukmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakannya sendirian, kok." Ujarnya saat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan hasil jepretan amatiran mereka—yang sudah begitu banyak padahal ini kali pertama.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang mengkerutkan wajahnya karena balon si anak tidak sengaja Chanyeol letuskan. Foto berikutnya menampilkan wajah panik Chanyeol yang sibuk meminta maaf pada sang ibu dari anak tersebut, dan foto ketiga menampilkan Chanyeol tengah menggenggam tiga buah balon.

Foto yang lain Chanyeol yang memotretnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengkurap di tengah jalan bersebelahan dengan _skateboard_ yang terbalik—sepertinya ia terjatuh, Baekhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan tadi. Setelah diselingi oleh penjelasan singkat Chanyeol tentang reka ulang adegan jatuh si anak, mereka melanjutkan ke lembaran foto berikutnya.

Ada foto Sungai Han yang diambil dari pinggir jalan raya. Foto angsa-angsa liar yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan di bagian sungai yang dangkal. Foto bekas letusan balon yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Foto sepatu Chanyeol (entah mengapa Chanyeol memotretnya). Foto Aston Martin Chanyeol yang terparkir rapi di dekat pohon trembesi tua. Foto bekas _cup_ es krim yang masih berada di dekat ban mobil. Foto dua orang remaja (baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak ada yang mengenal mereka) yang bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan-jalan. Foto awan berwarna kelabu yang menutupi sebagian besar cahaya matahari. Foto tulisan "Yes, I Am Dumb" dari kaus Chanyeol.

Ada siluet seorang pemuda dengan _handphone_ di genggaman, menghadap ke arah Sungai Han yang airnya terlihat kelam karena memantulkan awan mendung. Itu Baekhyun.

Lalu seseorang dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang tengah tertawa ceria sambil menggenggam setusuk _ddeokbeokki_ yang terlihat terlalu pedas karena warnanya merah terang. Itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang menalikan tali sepatunya, Baekhyun yang menengadahkan wajahnya, Baekhyun yang berjongkok mencomot sesuatu di tanah (Baekhyun bilang benda itu bersinar seperti batu mulia, namun ternyata hanya kerikil biasa), Baekhyun yang menyeruput es teh pinggiran Han, Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri diam, Baekhyun yang terpejam, Baekhyun yang menaikkan kakinya ke _dashboard_…

"Wah~ Foto ini jadi terlihat begitu bagus karena modelnya keren," Baekhyun memuji hasil potretan Chanyeol walaupun ia sebenarnya memuji dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak buruk juga sebagai model." Ia berkata sambil sekali lagi memandangi foto-foto di tangannya, seolah begitu puas dan takjub akan hasil fotonya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Es krim stroberinya yang baru datang membuat wajahnya agak memanas.

"Aku juga punya…," Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari kantung _hoodie_-nya.

Tampak seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kaus biru tua berdiri di dekat pembatas jalan, mengeluarkan cengiran bahagia sambil menunjuk bungkusan keripik kentang di tangannya. Itu Chanyeol.

Foto berikutnya berisi Chanyeol yang menggaruk telinganya. Lalu foto telinga Chanyeol secara _zoom out_.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memotret ini?!" Chanyeol memekik, tapi Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan. Lalu melanjutkan memperlihatkan foto hasil jepretannya.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir sungai (Chanyeol bilang ia ingin memanggil para angsa, tapi kenyataannya binatang berleher panjang itu malah berenang menjauh saat Chanyeol mendekat). Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibir. Chanyeol yang membuat jarinya membentuk tanda V dengan senyum tertahan. Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa (atau meringis? Atau menyeringai?). Chanyeol yang kakinya berada di udara (Baekhyun memotretnya saat Chanyeol bilang melompat-lompat dapat membantumu tumbuh tinggi).

"Aku berbakat jadi fotografer, _'kan_?" tanya Baekhyun bangga sambil meraih gelas es krimnya.

"Iya. Coba lihat ini." Chanyeol mengacungkan foto telinganya ke depan wajah Baekhyun. "Fotomu sungguh amat sangat artistik sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menahan tawa. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak benar-benar marah, lagipula ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini sungguh sangat… bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakannya, ya? Yang jelas, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lupa bernapas. Lagi.

Baekhyun menghabiskan _shortcake_ dan es krimnya dengan ditemani celotehan Chanyeol tentang dirinya yang disukai semua makhluk bahkan hewan sekalipun (Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk geli karena ia mengingat kejadian dengan angsa di Sungai Han tadi).

Lalu Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan menceritakan bahwa ia ingin sekali memelihara ferret seperti Chanyeol dulu dan menamainya 'Taeyeon'. Tapi Chanyeol bilang, nama 'Dobi' terdengar lebih bagus.

Pada akhirnya, makanan mereka habis berbarengan dengan berhentinya obrolan tentang album baru SNSD dan bagaimana Kai si _lead-dancer_ EXO bisa terlihat begitu keren.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun diam-diam berikrar pada dirinya sendiri. Jika nanti Baekhyun beranjak tua, ia ingin hari ini dan Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang akan ia ingat saat ia tak lagi sanggup mengingat.

**.**

* * *

**M**alam harinya, satu jam setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan berlembar-lembar foto berserakan di sekitarnya. Sebuah album foto kecil khusus polaroid sudah hampir penuh terisi dengan foto-foto mereka hari ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk menemaninya membeli satu lagi.

Dengan kembang api imajiner yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya, Baekhyun mengamati satu persatu foto-foto mereka. Tawanya keluar dengan begitu nyaring saat Baekhyun sampai di foto telinga Chanyeol yang dipotret dengan _zoom_ berlebihan. Senyumnya muncul begitu saja saat ia mendapati _selca_ amatir Chanyeol. Disana ada Chanyeol yang memegang kamera dengan eskpresi tersenyum-meringis-menyeringai dan Baekhyun yang (terlihat sangat pendek di samping Chanyeol) bahunya direngkuh penuh oleh sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain, dengan latar belakang Rottenmeier dan gelas es krim yang sudah kosong.

Sebuah catatan kecil (yang ditulis Chanyeol dengan sangat awut-awutan) tertera di balik fotonya.

'_131126. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baek~ Kami pergi ke Sungai Han untuk bermain dengan para angsa _(Baekhyun kembali tertawa membaca bagian yang ini) _dan mampir ke Rottenmeier untuk camilan. Walaupun kami sudah makan entah berapa banyak kue beras dan keripik kentang tadi. Ah, cuaca hari ini tidak begitu cerah, tapi aku merasa bahagia. Mendungnya tidak terasa karena Baekhyun begitu bersinar… kkk… Semoga suatu hari nanti, kami bisa benar-benar piknik ke Bulan. PS : kencan tadi menyenangkan, Byun Baek!'_

Baekhyun melirik kalender. Seminggu sebelum ujian akhir, sebulan sebelum pesta perpisahan. Sebulan sebelum ia terbang ke New York dan meninggalkan semuanya. Chanyeol benar, waktu berjalan sangat cepat akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh sebenarnya, selama belasan tahun lalu ia hidup dengan begitu bangga akan mimpinya untuk menuntut ilmu di Amerika. Tapi sekarang setelah impiannya sudah hampir terwujud, ada perasaan berat dan rindu tiap kali Baekhyun mengingat kenyataan itu.

Mata obsidiannya yang sedikit berkabut kembali melirik tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang lumayan buruk. Mengeja setiap kata disana dengan sangat perlahan seolah setiap huruf yang ada disitu punya arti tersendiri. Seolah di setiap huruf yang ditulis Chanyeol terselip setiap potret kenangan mereka sejak setahun lalu, tersisip tawa dan ejekan yang hanya ditujukan untuk dan dari masing-masing mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis, bersembunyi dari perasaan tak bernama yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya. Seperti malam ini, Baekhyun menuju alam mimpi dengan ditemani bayangan wajah Chanyeol di langit-langit kamarnya dan aliran cairan bening di pipi pualamnya.

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory**_

_**The photos that can't define our relationship is a heart-breaking story**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**B**__aby, oh no~ honja mal-i raseo mianhae. Oh~ sashil-eun neol saranghae~_" Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sembarangan dan menyanyikan dua baris lagu (entah lagu apa, mungkin Chanyeol hanya sembarang mengarangnya).

Di sekitarnya, para panitia pesta perpisahan (yang terdiri atas adik-adik kelas culun dan polos, kata Baekhyun) sibuk mondar-mandir mempersiapkan acara yang sudah hampir dimulai.

Ya, ujian akhir sudah selesai. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Pengumuman kelulusan sekaligus pesta perpisahan. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam diam, tiba-tiba teringat akan opini Baekhyun tiga bulan lalu yang mengatakan bahwa kata "perpisahan" terdengar sedikit kejam. Chanyeol baru mengerti maksudnya sekarang, dibanding "perpisahan", sepertinya "pesta pelepasan" terdengar lebih manusiawi. Pemuda yang memegang gitar manggut-manggut sendiri akan hasil pemikirannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua ide tentang nama pesta ini langsung terasa tidak penting lagi, karena saat ini mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap siluet Baekhyun (dengan _blazer_ kebanggaan sekolah mereka) tengah kebingungan mencari seseorang. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengerti kalau ia lah objek yang dicari Baekhyun itu.

"Byun Baek!" serunya, melambaikan tangan agar Baekhyun dapat melihatnya yang duduk di pojok auditorium. Usaha yang agak sia-sia karena Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah _setting_ panggung dan tentu saja banyak orang dengan mulut mereka masing-masing yang sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitar pemuda mungil itu.

Tapi Baekhyun langsung menoleh saat Chanyeol menyerukan namanya, Chanyeol sampai kaget, jangan-jangan Byun Baekhyun-nya itu memang punya kekuatan supranatural atau semacamnya. Chanyeol tidak sempat memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis padanya di sela-sela langkah pemuda mungil itu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Nah," Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah siap berpisah?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Lama. "Itu pertanyaan yang mengerikan untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah ini, Baek…," Sahutnya kemudian setelah setengah menit dalam diam.

"Apanya yang cerah?" Baekhyun melayangkan pandangan ke luar auditorium sekolah dan mendapati mendung menggelayut menutupi sinar matahari pagi.

"Yah, setiap ada kau, semuanya jadi terlihat bersinar, _sih_…,"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Jadi, kau pilih Yonsei atau Kyunghee?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu acuh. "Kyunghee, kurasa. Kata _noona_-ku, kantin di Kyunghee punya makanan lebih enak dibanding Yonsei."

"Wah," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar tidak ada duanya. Aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan orang yang emmilih universitas berdasarkan kantinnya."

"_Yeah_, mungkin makhluk selangka aku ini butuh dilestarikan." Canda Chanyeol dengan cengiran kecil.

"Kau ini…," Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun terlihat seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Masih memandangi Chanyeol khidmat. "…benar-benar akan sulit untuk dilupakan. Kau tahu?"

"Kau juga," Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Tidak ada orang lain selain kau yang punya hobi menaikkan kaki ke dasbor mobil orang lain."

"Hahaha," Baekhyun tertawa, menerawang ke masa-masa dimana ia bernyanyi dengan suara keras di dalam Aston Martin Chanyeol dengan _cup_ es krim kosong dan berbungkus-bungkus keripik kentang di jok belakang.

"Tapi kau _'kan_ bukan orang lain." Sanggah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam, menanti kelanjutannya.

"Kau _'kan_ **sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya**…,"

Dalam hening, Chanyeol menelan ludah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang terasa pahit di bibirnya. Entah mengapa di saat seperti ini, hanya untuk sekedar menarik sudut bibirnya terasa seperti menyayat wajah sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Baek." Hawa dingin mulai merayap, mungkin di luar sudah mulai gerimis. "Tentu saja."

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku dari ratusan lainnya yang dikhususkan untuk siswa kelas akhir. Punggung dan bahunya tegak karena tegang. Pembawa acara (salah satu dari adik kelas yang culun dan polos) memulai acara dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun hampir menertawainya jika saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya saat ini sama bergetarnya.

Baekhyun memutar pandangan, mencari sosok Chanyeol yang seharusnya sudah duduk di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah berhasil menemukan surai hitam acak-acakan Chanyeol—terima kasih pada tubuh pemuda itu yang kelewat jangkung. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mata mereka langsung bertemu saat itu juga, seolah Chanyeol memang sudah mengamatinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terangkat sejajar telinga, menyapa Chanyeol tanpa suara. Sosok di seberang sana tersenyum. Tipis, namun dalam dan penuh arti. Senyum yang benar-benar senyum. Senyum yang bukan cengiran, ringisan, atau seringai. Senyum yang menyalakan obor kecil di ulu hati Baekhyun, sekaligus memanaskan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel bergetar dalam saku celananya. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke benda kotak berwarna merah tersebut. Senyum Baekhyun merekah saat membaca nama pengirimnya.

_From : elfear_

_Wajahmu terlihat buruk saat tegang. Kkk~_

_Ps : jangan lupa silent HP-mu karena aku akan membombardir-mu dengan SMS tiap aku bosan._

Baekhyun mengetikkan balasan secepat yang ia bisa. Lalu dengan antusias, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

Sejurus kemudian, suara ponsel yang menandakan ada pesan masuk menggema di antara bangku penonton, sukses menginterupsi sambutan Kepala Sekolah (yang sangat membosankan, ngomong-ngomong). Hampir seluruh kepala tertuju ke barisan kursi XII-B, ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tergelak tanpa suara, dadanya meletup-letup saat Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan cengiran sok polos pada orang-orang yang menatapnya.

_From : Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun._

_Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan rambutku tak tersisir di hari terakhir sekolah._

_._

_From : elfear_

_Tapi kau menyukainya saat rambutku berantakan._

_._

_From : Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun._

_Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?_

_._

_From : elfear_

_Tidak pernah, sih. Tapi aku menyukai rambut bangun tidurmu. Jadi kupikir kau juga begitu._

_._

_From : Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun._

_Dasar aneh. Bahkan jika kau botak pun, aku akan tetap menyukaimu._

Chanyeol mengulas senyum yang bukan cengiran saat membaca balasan pesan Baekhyun. Sedikit diliriknya Baekhyun yang pandangannya terfokus ke arah panggung.

Pesan itu tidak dibalasnya lagi karena acara inti (dimana siswa kelas akhir dipanggil maju satu persatu—dan itu melelahkan) sudah dimulai. Tapi Chanyeol memastikan pesan itu aman tersimpan di folder pesan tersimpannya.

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun memamerkan senyuman pada tiap orang di belakang panggung. Sebuah tindakan pengalih perhatian agar ia bisa melupakan rasa gugupnya. Chanyeol—yang sudah diap dengan gitarnya—menyikut pinggang Baekhyun agak keras.

"Jangan sembarangan tersenyum pada setiap orang begitu, dong. Menyebalkan, tahu?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir ke arah Chanyeol yang juga cemberut. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak gugup, tahu…,"

Chanyeol tidak membalas lagi. Tapi jemarinya menangkup telapak tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan kalimat "semua akan baik-baik saja" dalam diam. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka berdua tahu kalau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang baik-baik saja setelah semua tentang perpisahan ini.

Setidaknya, genggaman tangan Chanyeol tidak terlepas sampai mereka sudah berdiri di panggung.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol saat keduanya menaiki panggung dengan senyum canggung yang identik. Chanyeol balas melirik dan menggumamkan '_fighting_' tanpa suara. Baekhyun langsung merasa semua kekhawatiran dan rasa gugupnya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya, dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati melodi.

"_In the place where memories rest  
Even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers  
You are there, you are there  
Your scent, your face,"_

Baekhyun memulai lagunya dengan suara yang agak bergetar, semoga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tanpa sadar, telunjuknya mengetuk batang _microphone_ yang sedikit basah karena keringat dingin dari telapaknya. Matanya terpejam—dan potret-potret sungai Han, _cup_ es krim di dekat ban mobil, bungkus kosong keripik kentang, dan cengiran Chanyeol terlintas di kepala.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Merasakan wangi _strawberry_ yang biasanya menguar dari surai _brunette_ Baekhyun mulai memudar dan terasa begitu jauh.

"_Please look at me, look at me, look at me  
I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this  
I tried to hold onto the way you speak, your smile  
I tried to hold onto you,"_

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu dan saling mengunci satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tanpa melalaikan tugasnya memetik gitar. Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa akan kembang api kecil yang menyala di dadanya tiap melihat senyum Chanyeol, tapi kali ini ia tidak sanggup balas tersenyum. Sesuatu seperti tengah robek di dalam sana jika Baekhyun memaksa menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"_In the place we were together  
In the moments that I started to resemble you  
I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you  
But you're not here, you're not here,"_

Rerumputan liar pinggiran Sungai Han yang menari-nari bersama angin muncul di ingatan Baekhyun. Balon yang tak sengaja meletus, anak di atas _skateboard_ yang terjatuh, setusuk _ddeokbeokki_ merah menyala, pohon trembesi tua yang menaungi Aston Martin hitam mengilat.

Senyum cerah Chanyeol di balik pintu rumahnya. Kata "Wow" yang biasa Chanyeol tujukan untuknya (dan membuatnya merasa seperti manusia tertampan di dunia) dengan logat khas yang sulit dilupakan.

"_Aku memang menyayangimu, kok,"—_

—"…_Baekhyun sayang~"—_

—"_Kita bisa menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya,"—_

—"_Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang?"—_

—"…_**kau**__."_

Baekhyun menggenggam _microphone_-nya erat-erat, mencoba mencari pegangan untuk mengurangi rasa sesaknya. Ia penasaran akan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, tapi melihat wajah pemuda itu sama seperti menghantamkan godam di ulu hati.

"_How can I live as I erase you?"_

Sesuatu yang hangat merembes lewat pipi pualam Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat secerah biasanya. Butuh beberapa baris lirik lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk sadar bahwa ia tengah menangis.

Baekhyun melewatkan satu baris dari lagunya karena ia sibuk menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar keluar. Chanyeol yang menyadari ke-alpaan itu langsung menoleh. Secepat Chanyeol menoleh dengan raut khawatir, secepat itu pula Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin air matanya sampai dilihat (hal yang aneh karena semua orang di depan panggung pasti sudah melihatnya sekarang).

Baekhyun butuh mental tebal untuk dapat menguatkan hati dan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"_In the times we walked together  
In the places where the memories and lingering attachments were made  
I'm standing there because I miss you so much,"_

Dua pasang kaki yang berlarian di sepanjang koridor sepi sekolah. Karpet lebar yang masih terletak rapi di lantai atap. _Dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol yang tidak lagi ditindih oleh _sneaker_ hitam Baekhyun.

Kertas _bill_ dari Rottenmeier yang masih tersimpan rapi di meja belajar Chanyeol.

"_Pastikan kau akan memajang fotoku di kamar barumu di __**New York**__,"—_

—"_Aku temanmu atau bukan?"—_

—"_Kau __'kan **sahabat** terbaik yang pernah kupunya__,"_

Lambaian tangan Chanyeol di hari pertama. Cengirannya tiap kali mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari guru piket. Dan senyumnya sesaat sebelum mereka naik ke panggung.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar betapa senyum Chanyeol setahun lalu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan senyumnya barusan.

Ada rindu yang begitu menyesakkan. Padahal objek yang Baekhyun rindukan masih ada di sampingnya, memetikkan melodi untuk lagunya. Terlihat begitu manis dan menghangatkan, namun di saat yang sama juga terasa sangat jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga berlari secepat apapun, Baekhyun tak akan bisa menyusulnya. Ada jarak berlabel 'teman' yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menggapai apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkannya.

"_But you're not here…  
You're not here…,"_

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun mengusap jejak-jejak air di pipinya sebelum menuruni panggung ditemani Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

**.**

* * *

"**K**enapa aku merasa sedih, ya?"

Acara perpisahan sudah selesai. Hanya tersisa panitia dan beberapa adik kelas yang masih membereskan properti. Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun (seperti yang selama ini selalu mereka lakukan) ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Itu bagus, Nak. Berarti kau masih normal." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, memaksakan sebuah seringai.

"Ah, rasanya aku tidak pernah normal jika sedang bersamamu." Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun—sepertinya hal itu menjadi hobi barunya.

"_Ya_!" Baekhyun menepiskan tangan Chanyeol dengan gerak lambat. Yang dibentak hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dalam kehangatannya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "Besok pagi. Pagi sekali."

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke bandara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Besok kau ada tes untuk Kyunghee, Bodoh."

"Aku tidak keberatan membolos. Itu _'kan_ keahlianku," Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nada jauh berbeda dari kekehannya yang biasa.

"Tidak perlu, Yeol. Aku akan berangkat bersama orang tuaku saja."

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan sanggup menahan sesak yang akan hadir jika Chanyeol ikut mengantarnya. Lagipula, Chanyeol punya ujian masuk universitas yang tidak bisa tidak dihadirinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin jadi alasan Chanyeol untuk mengabaikan kegiatan sepenting itu.

"_Ja_, jadi, sampai sini saja…?" Baekhyun sedikit merenggangkan jarak antara bahunya dengan milik Chanyeol. Takut jika terlalu lama berada dalam rengkuhan si pemuda, ia jadi tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi.

"Kau tidak pulang bersamaku?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat kecewa.

Baekhyun menorehkan senyum tipis di wajahnya sembari menunjuk sebuah mobil dengan ibu jarinya. "Orang tuaku sudah menunggu. Lagipula kau harus belajar untuk tes masuk Kyunghee."

"_Araseo_."

Tapi Baekhyun belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Begitupun Chanyeol.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada setengah mengharap.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sejurus kemudian bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Dahinya mengkerut seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku… aku akan merindukanmu." Ujarnya kemudian setelah dua menit tanpa suara. Dua menit dalam pergolakan batin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Miris. Pahit. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga,"

Melihat wajah kesukaannya itu tidak lagi bersinar, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak meraih surai _brunette_ Baekhyun yang halus dan selalu membawa aroma _strawberry_. Ia membawa kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya, menancapkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan menangkup badan mungil itu erat-erat. Meminta kehangatan yang biasanya selalu hadir tanpa diminta tiap kali mereka bersama—tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ada dingin yang janggal sehingga Chanyeol harus mencari kehangatan itu di setiap sudut wajah Baekhyun, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"_Annyeong_." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sambil melangkah mundur, melepaskan pelukan pahit mereka berdua.

"Hmm…," Chanyeol menggumam dan mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Manis.

Keduanya tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Walaupun masing-masing dari mereka tahu kalau senyum itu hanya membuat mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya mencelos saat Baekhyun benar-benar memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh. Matanya meredup, menyesali sebuah kalimat yang menggantung di ujung lidah dan tak sempat diucapkan lewat bibirnya yang sekarang bergetar.

Dalam diam, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang tak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**What do I say? We don't have to play no games  
I should've took the chance, I should've asked for you to stay  
And it gets me down, the unsaid word that still remain  
The story ended without even starting…**_

_**.**_

* * *

**I**ncheon terlihat sangat ramai pagi ini, mengingat ini adalah hari pertama libur semester dan pasti banyak orang akan berpergian untuk merayakannya. Baekhyun menarik kopernya yang tidak begitu besar, ditambah ransel yang nyaris tak berisi bersinggasana di bahunya.

Selembar tiket dan sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangan kiri. Orang tuanya hanya sebatas mengantar hingga bandara, mereka tidak ikut Baekhyun menunggu lepas landasnya pesawat. _Toh_, Baekhyun juga merasa ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus terus menerus dikawal.

Di kursi besi ruang tunggu, Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Mencari objek menarik untuk diamati.

Anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya. Seorang gadis muda dengan dandanan yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya tengah merajuk pada entah-siapa.

Pot besi di sudut ruang yang menampung pohon palem kecil yang tidak terlihat subur.

Petugas _cleaning service_ yang terus saja mengepel padahal lantainya akan tetap diinjak-injak dan kotor.

Sebuah pesawat bersayap biru muda yang baru saja mendarat, disusul ratusan orang meluncur turun dari dalamnya.

Seseorang dengan Levi's hitam yang terasa agak familiar—tapi dia bukan Chanyeol, sayangnya.

Hanya berselang setengah jam dari acara menunggunya, panggilan untuk penumpang tujuan New York bergema di seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun bangkit, membuang _cup_ es krim kosong yang tadinya berisi es krim pisang-susu. Sekali lagi melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah.

Walaupun terus menyangkal, tapi Baekhyun sendiri tahu kalau ia sebenarnya menanti kehadiran pemuda jangkung dengan rambut hitam berjambul dengan kaus biru bertuliskan "Yes, I Am Dumb" di bagian depan.

Tapi hingga saat paling akhir pun, yang ditunggu tidak datang. Baekhyun bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kemarin ia yang meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mengantarnya ke bandara.

Setelah mendecak pasrah dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun melenggang ke arah lapangan terbang ketika ponselnya bergetar kecil.

_From : Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol._

_Ya! Kau harus baik-baik saja di New York sana! Awas kalau kau kembali ke Korea dan aku sampai melihatmu bertambah kurus. Tetap kirimi aku e-mail, ya… Ceritakan tentang apa saja padaku, asal itu bukan tentang pacar barumu. Kkk~ Do'akan aku dan tes masuk Kyunghee-ku._

_Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu._

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus tersenyum atau menangis saat membaca pesan itu. Ada yang hangat di dadanya, tapi di ruang lain di sudut hatinya, ia merasakan sesak yang tak terhingga. Terutama saat ia membisikkan kalimat "Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu" pada angin musim panas kota Seoul yang akan dirindukannya.

Baekhyun mematikan ponsel, dan kembali menyeret koper kecilnya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi. Jauh.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Just like that hot summer when we couldn't say what we wanted, goodbye…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **selamat ulang tahun, Park Chanyeol. selamat atas Album of The Year-nya, wahai abang-abangku di EXO. dan semoga si _oppa_ bermata bola basket bisa cepat sembuh. :D

_tentang fic ini_… err… panjang dan melelahkan, ya? hehe. _peace._ ^^v saya sendiri gak tahu jadinya akan sepanjang ini. _so_, apa _readers_ menemukan _hint-hint_ menyesakkan yang saya sebar di deskripsi dan dialog sederhana? kalau enggak pun, juga gak apa. :)

_**last, but not least, would you care for some REVIEW?**_

* * *

Disclaimer :

_Goodbye Summer ©__** f(x) feat. EXO D.O**_

_Gone © __**Jin**_

_The Label © __**kuncipintu**_

_Park Chanyeol © __**Byun Baekhyun**_


End file.
